Season 3
Season 3 of Vikings premiered on February 19, 2015 on History in Canada and in the United States and is set to conclude on April 23, 2015, consisting of 10 episodes. Plot The new 10-episode season begins with Ragnar as King and follows the great responsibility that now rests on the shoulders of the former farmer. With the promise of new land from the English, Ragnar leads his people to an uncertain fate on the shores of Wessex. King Ecbert has made many promises and it remains to be seen if he will keep them. But ever the restless wanderer, Ragnar is searching for something more... and he finds it in the mythical city of Paris. Rumored to be impenetrable to outside forces, Ragnar and his band of Norsemen must come together to break down its walls and cement the Vikings legend in history. The gripping family saga of Ragnar, Rollo, Lagertha and Bjorn continues as alliances and loyal friendships are questioned, faith is catechized and relationships are strained. Vikings tells the extraordinary tales of the lives and epic adventures of these warriors and portrays life in the Dark Ages, a world ruled by raiders and explorers, through the eyes of Viking society. Production It was officially announced on March 25, 2014, four episodes into the show's second season run. Production began in the summer of 2014. Cast Starring Cast * Travis Fimmel as King Ragnar Lothbrok (8 episodes) * Katheryn Winnick as Lagertha/Earl Ingstad (8 episodes) * Clive Standen as Rollo (8 episodes) * Jessalyn Gilsig as Siggy (5 episodes, archive footage in one of them) * Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki (8 episodes) * George Blagden as Athelstan (6 episodes) * Alexander Ludwig as Bjorn (8 episodes) * Alyssa Sutherland as Queen Aslaug (8 episodes) * Ben Robson as Earl Kalf (7 episodes) * Kevin Durand as Harbard (3 episodes) * Lothaire Bluteau as King Charles (2 episodes) * Linus Roache as King Ecbert (7 episodes) Supporting Cast * Maude Hirst as Helga (8 episodes) * Gaia Weiss as Þórunn (8 episodes) * Moe Dunford as Prince Aethelwulf (7 episodes) * Jennie Jacques as Princess Judith (7 episodes) * Cormac Melia as Ubbe (6 episodes) * Cathal O'Hallin as Hvitserk (6 episodes) * Amy Bailey as Princess Kwenthrith (5 episodes) * Philip O'Sullivan as Bishop Edmund (5 episodes) * John Kavanagh as the Seer (4 episodes) * Edvin Endre as Erlendur (4 episodes) * Georgia Hirst as Torvi (4 episodes) * Steve Wall as Einar (4 episodes) * Aaron Monaghan as Prince Burgred (4 episodes) * Jefferson Hall as Torstein (3 episodes) * Greg Orvis as Earl Siegfried (3 episodes) * Morgane Polanski as Princess Gisla (2 episodes) * Owen Roe as Count Odo (2 episodes) * Frankie McCafferty as Sinric (2 episodes) * Ivan Kaye as King Aelle ("Scarred") Guest Cast * Søren Pilmark as Stender ("Born Again") * Ian Beattie as King Brihtwulf ("Mercenary") * Elinor Crawley as Thyri ("Scarred") Crew Producers * Morgan O'Sullivan: executive producer. * Sheila Hockin: executive producer. * Sherry Marsh: executive producer. * Alan Gasmer: executive producer. * James Flynn: executive producer. * John Weber: executive producer. * Michael Hirst: creator/writer/executive producer. * Keith Thompson: producer. * Steve Wakefield: producer. * Bill Goddard: co-producer. * Séamus McInerney: co-producer. * Pj Dillon: director of photography. * Mark Geraghty: production designer. * Aaron Marshall: editor. * Tad Seaborn: editor. * Trevor Morris: composer. * Julian Parry: visual effects supervisor. * Dominic Remane: visual effects supervisor. * Joan Bergin: costume designer. * Frank Moiselle: casting director. * Nuala Moiselle: casting director. Directors * Ken Girotti: episodes 1 and 2. * Jeff Woolnough: episodes 2 and 3. * Helen Shaver: episodes 5 and 6. * Kelly Makin: episodes 7 and 8. Episode Guide :See also: Episodes Gallery Images Videos File:Vikings - Season 3 Trailer - Comic Con 2014 File:Vikings Cast Interview - Comic Con 2014 Category:Seasons